Electronic devices have been recently down-sized, and accordingly, components installed in the devices have been arranged densely. Push switches generating two-step click feel have been often used for actuating shutters of cameras, such as digital cameras and mobile telephones.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-041603A discloses a conventional push switch generating the two-step click feel. This push switch is adapted to be mounted onto a circuit board, and includes a first movable contact and a second movable contact provided on the first movable contact. The first movable contact includes an annular portion having a circular hole provided in the center thereof, and four legs extending from the annular portion. The second movable contact is pressed down perpendicularly to the circuit board, and causes the first movable contact to elastically deform with a click feel so as to activate first switch contacts. Upon further being pressed down, the second movable contact elastically deforms with a click feel so as to activate second switch contacts. The push switch includes a case having a square shape as seen from above.
This push switch is activated by pressing perpendicularly to the circuit board. In the case that this push switch is installed in an electronic device, such as a digital camera or a mobile telephone, which is operated from a side of the device, this switch may prevents the side of the device from having a small size since the circuit board is arranged in parallel to the side.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-329022 discloses another conventional push switch including switch contacts activated in a direction perpendicular to a direction in which a button moves. This push switch converts the direction of the movement of the button into the direction perpendicular to the direction of the button to activate the switch contacts.